Karaoke Night in the Stars
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Meowth is hosting the Karaoke Night in the Stars! What will happen? A variety of One-shot-like Songfic Chapters. If Meowth starts volunteering people who aren't fond of getting up and singing in front of crowds, will he survive?  Ships: Rocket & Diamond
1. Welcome, Rockets!

**Hey Guys, I started on a One-shot Songfic that quickly turned into more than a One-shot Songfic.**

**Hold tight for a couple of different Team Rocket shippings!**

**I don't own Pokemon, or any of the music used in the fic.**

* * *

"Come on you two, 'da Boss told us about 'dis place, so he wanted us to come!" Meowth told his two teammates pleadingly.

"But, what if he wants us to get up and sing?" James asked nervously, looking around.

"Aw, I'm sure 'dat he wouldn't. But if he does, are you's guys gonna disappoint 'da boss? No, ya jus' gotta go up on stage and sing ya hearts out." Meowth responded.

"What do mean 'you'? If we have to, you're coming too!" Jessie informed the talking Pokemon, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright, now you guys find us somewhere to sit, I'll be over in a minute, there's someone I wanna see first."

James and Jessie nodded, and looked from their teammate, to scout the room. They spotted an empty table, and made a beeline for it. Sitting down, James glanced over at Jessie, who looked a bit uncomfortable. She had her hands on her thighs as she tried to pull her chair under the table so nobody could see her legs.

"What's wrong, Jess?" James asked, leaning across the table towards the magenta-haired woman.

"It's this skirt. It's too stiff, and it's riding up." She informed him.

"Oh..." James responded, trying to resist the urge to glance down at her new black mini-skirt. For the celebration, all members of Team rocket had been issued new uniforms, sleek black uniforms. Jessie clearly wasn't having much fun in hers.

"Welcome, Rockets!" Came a voice from the front of the room. In a tuxedo, Meowth stood on the stage, holding a microphone in his paw. "I'll be your host for the night, Meowth, that's right! Welcome to the Team Rocket Karaoke Night, so let's get this party started!"

Applause filled the auditorium, some cheers, some whistling, but mostly it was just clapping. Jessie and James exchanged a glance, a smile, although both were confused as to why Meowth had been chosen as the Host, he certainly wasn't the Boss's Favorite.

* * *

**Alright, it's short and sweet. The rest of the chapters will be too, but I hope that you guys like them anyway!**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	2. Happy Together

**Alright, the first Songfic chapter!**

**Meowth's got an idea that involves some Rocketshipping! Uh-oh! What will happen?**

**I don't own Pokemon, or the music used in this chapter, or any other chapter for that matter.**

* * *

"Right, Rockets, let's get the night kicked off! We have a wide variety of different songs and singers here tonight, and we'll be starting off with my teammates, Jessie and James!"

"He didn't." Jessie said in disbelief, looking terrified. James looked very much the same way.

"Come on up here!" Meowth called to them. Numbly, the duo got up from their seats, and made their way up onto stage, Jessie fighting with her new skirt the entire time. James looked too stunned to speak at all. Meowth disappeared off the stage as a karaoke machine came up from the floor.

Meowth chose a song for the duo to sing, announced it to the entire room, then not-so-mysteriously vanished. Jessie looked around the room, searching for Meowth to give him one of her most poisonous of death glares.

The music started, and James handed Jessie a microphone. The two Team Rocket Agents looked terrified out of their wits. The music started, and Jessie was forced to start singing.

**Jessie:  
**_Imagine me and you, I do  
__I think about you day and night, it's only right_

**James:**_  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together  
_

**Jessie:**_  
If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

**James:**_  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together  
_

**Both:**_  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
_

**Jessie:**_  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

**James:**_  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together  
_

**Both:**_  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
_

**Jessie:**_  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

**James:**_  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together  
_

**Both:**_  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_

__

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

_So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)_

Then Meowth walked out on the stage, all teary eyed, applauding. Jessie glared at him, and lunged at him, about to attack, when James grabbed her around the waist to stop her, hold her back to prevent her from killing Meowth in front of everyone.

"Let go of me!" Jessie screeched, fighting the violet-haired man, slapping his arms as she dragged him across the stage in her furious charge towards Meowth.

"Calm down Jess!" James pleaded with the magenta haired woman. "No, don't kill Meowth! Meowth! Run!"

"Way ahead of ya, Jimmy!" Meowth exclaimed, fleeing backstage. While backstage, and seemingly safe from Jessie for a short while, Meowth spoke into his microphone in a panicked voice. "And next up is..."

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**What did you think of the song choice? It's called "Happy Together" by a group called 'The Turtles' if you haven't heard it and you want to look it up on youtube. Apologies if I screwed up the lyrics at any point, I used a lyrics database for the lyrics, so that leaves a pretty large margin for error there.**


	3. Billie Jean

**Alright, here's the 3rd and final chapter for this story. Hope that you like it.**

**I don't own Pokemon, or any of the music used in this fic.**

* * *

"Good job to Cassidy on her version of 'I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt'! Well done Cassidy. Now, I think we're nearing the end of a fantastic night, folks! We've got one more singer to end the night on a great note! Put ya paws together for 'da Boss, Giovanni!"

Upon Meowth's words, the room exploded in a thunderous applause as Team Rocket's leader walked out onto the middle of the stage. He grabbed the microphone as Meowth scurried off the stage. The tune of Billie Jean by Micheal Jackson started up, but little did they know the words would be different.

Before Giovanni started to sing, Meowth's voice was heard one last time from backstage. "Meowth out, take it away Boss!"

_She was more like beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round  
_

_She told me her name was Delia, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
_

_People always told me be careful what you do  
Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful who you love  
Be careful what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth  
_

_Delia is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
_

_For forty days and forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
(Do think twice)_

_She told my baby we'd danced 'till three  
Then she looked at me  
Then showed a photo of a baby cryin'  
His eyes were like mine  
Come on dance on the floor in the round, baby  
_

_People always told me be careful what you do  
Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
The smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room_

_Delia is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
Delia is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
Delia is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, she says he is my son  
She says I am the one  
Delia is not my lover  
Delia is not my lover  
Delia is not my lover  
Delia is not my lover  
Delia is not my lover  
Delia is not my lover_

"Hey James, isn't Delia the name of the twerp's mother?"

"...that Ash Ketchum kid? Yeah, I think it is..."

"Then does that mean?"

"Awww... starin' into each other's eyes, I knew that you lovebirds would be together by the end of 'da night!" Meowth exclaimed, appearing at the table.

"Meowth, did you listen to Giovanni's song at all?" Jessie asked, her arms crossed as she turned to look at the cat Pokemon. The trio stood up and began to make their way to the exit of the auditorium, along with everyone else.

"The twerp's mother's name is Delia, isn't it? I 'tought 'dat you'd say 'dat."

"Then that must mean that..." James started, trailing off.

"We've been stalking 'da boss's kid for who knows how long." Meowth finished for him. "But 'da song said 'Delia is not my lover, and the kid is not my son.' So he might not be..."

"Or he's just denying his kid." James responded when Meowth trailed off.

"I have a whole new respect for that twerp." Jessie said with a sigh.

"We're not gonna be able to steal his Pikachu now." James added sadly.

"Hey, but we can still steal the Twerpette's and the Older Twerp's Pokemon instead!" Meowth told his two teammates.

"C'mon then! Let's go get 'em!" James said enthusiastically.

"You go get 'em tiger! I gotta talk to 'da boss for a moment." Meowth said, turning to leave the duo.

"Oh not you don't! Not more of your matchmaking!" Jessie and James growled in unison, grabbing Meowth by his arms and dragging him out of the building behind them.

"Hey, I can't help it for 'tinking 'dat you two'd make a cute couple!"

"SHUT UP MEOWTH!"

"Fine. You two can be so temperamental. But you know that you like each other! Hey! Ow! What was that for? No, stop kicking me! 'Dat hurts! Ouch!"

"Then shut up!"

"Ya can't deny it when your faces are redder than tomato-berries!"

"MEOWTH!"

"Shutting up now."

"Good Meowth."

"You know Jessie, you're a pretty good singer."

"Thanks James, you too."

"I knew it."

"_Meowth_."

"Not sayin' anythin' Jessie. Please don't let her hurt me again, Jimmy."

"If you insist on pestering us, then I'm not gonna save you."

"But James, Buddy!"

"Shut up and you don't have to worry about it."

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

**Finito. And that completes Karaoke Night in the Stars!**

**Please Review, telling me what you think.**


End file.
